hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Hiya. As Hedgerow Hollow and Wildcritters are merging, we are doing our best to accommodate the needs for both communities. Here is hoping that the transition can be as smooth and painless as possible. As such, here is a combination of rules from both communities. Please let an admin know if there are any concerns or need for clarification. The Hedgebox Admins are Perri, Jet, Azim, and POG. The Hedge Discord Admins are Leris, Shaymoo, POG, Jwatch, and Golen. Guidelines for a Happy Community * BE COOL. We're all friends here! * Try to handle 'drama' and interpersonal issues in private. * Be clear on whether you are posting in-character (IC) or out-of-character (OOC). * Be aware of how others roleplay. It is good practice to ask before joining an ongoing scene! * If it is necessary, don't be afraid to contact an admin. * Make friends with your fellow users! * Do not hide your identity with alts. From anyone, but especially from administration. If asked who you are, you are expected to answer. The Three Strike System Infractions will be handled using a three strike system. # Written warning, no action. One hour ban if needed. # Suspension of specific chat privileges (1-2 weeks). # Removal from both the cbox and Discord server (Permanent, appeal after 2 months). At each step, a message will be sent to the offender concerning the offense, the action taken, possible future offenses that can lead to the next strike, and the process for appeals. Strikes fall off after 30 days of good behavior. Please note that this list is not exhaustive, and strikes are handled at admin discretion. Minor Infractions (Multiple can lead to a strike) * Spamming the chat (Details below) * Godmodding (Details below) * Backseat moderation Major Infractions (Always a strike): * Bullying/harassing other users * Baiting and trolling with intent to upset other users * Impersonating staff * Impeding staff's ability to administrate * Posting explicit content (Details below) Extreme Infractions (Straight to strike three): * Criminal activity * Intentionally posting explicit media with intent to disrupt Interpersonal Issues and 'Drama' It is not the business of the admin staff to handle personal disputes, unless they directly relate to our rules. However, it will become our business if you choose to fight about it in public. Please, take it somewhere else. This generally does not apply to IC interaction, but it will ALWAYS apply to OOC interaction. Please be respectful when posting OOC. If asked by a staff member to move the conversation elsewhere, it must be done so immediately or the topic otherwise dropped in the chatbox. Failing to comply immediately after strike 1 will result in a one-hour ban for all parties involved to cool down, instead of a second strike. There is a difference between bullying and harassment. In general, if you are not participating, you are not at fault. eRP, Explicit Content, Romantic Themes in Roleplay, and Consent Erotic roleplay (eRP) is entirely banned in Hedgebox, with no exceptions, even if the post is an obvious joke like "so and so smuts so and so". It is, however, allowed in the Hedge Discord, in the #nsfw channel; please take all saucy scenes there or to DMs/Chatzy/etc. Minor references ''to sex or sexual themes are allowed, both in the context of casual conversation or canonical roleplay, as long as no actual sexual contact is shown and the content is not vulgar or excessive. Keep it PG-13. "Erotic roleplay" includes both sexual acts (vaginal, anal, oral, any contact of any kind with the genitals, etc), and also blatant fetish roleplay. For example - a character threatening to eat another character is not inherently fetish roleplay, even if vore is something that some people are into; if the scene is ''clearly being played for its titillation value rather than for any humor or drama or horror aspects, than it counts as fetish roleplay, and you will be asked to move it elsewhere. Do not use NSFW icons - this includes obvious cropped porn, ahegao faces, blatantly sexually provocative poses and expressions, etc, even if no "parts" are visible. Avoid even Barbie Doll-style nudity in icons - it all looks NSFW at avatar size. While linking NSFW is not entirely banned, all links must be properly labelled, even if the URL makes it obvious that it's probably porn, and direct-imbedding such images with the img tag is forbidden. (Romance rules under revision). Breaking all other rules listed above will lead to the offending messages being deleted, and a potentially a strike. Godmodding If done well, godmodding can make for good themed story play. But more often than not, it is just annoying to other roleplayers. Here are some guidelines for avoiding bad godmodding. * In battle roleplay, if you are effortlessly slipping away from every attack, you are probably godmodding. Allow yourself to be hit every once in a while. * Dice rolls are a very good way of determining how successful your character is at taking or landing hits. * Even outstandingly powerful characters should have some sort of weakness. * Ultimately, what stands as bad godmodding or not is up to the community. Feel free to ask your fellow roleplayers if you are unsure if something is fair or not. A continuing problem with godmodding may lead to a strike. Spam There is an auto ban system for spammers. If you post more than 8 posts in a short period of time, you will receive an automatic 15 minute ban. Please try not to spam, or otherwise clutter the chat. This can include, but is not limited to: * Rapidfire gibberish (Can activate automatic ban). * Excessive, simple emoting. * Excessively posting links. While this is one of our less strict rules, a continuing issue with spam can result in a strike. Spamming with the intent to disrupt the flow of RP or conversation will always lead to a strike. Category:HedgerowHollow